Resaca, café, Sesshomaru
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Acosada por una nefasta resaca, Kagome despierta tras una noche de juerga sólo para descubrir que está en la casa de un completo extraño. (One-shot)


**Creer en la amabilidad de supuestos extraños**

 _Maldito tránsito_.

Se preguntó por qué escuchaba el sonido del tránsito con tanta claridad, por qué tenía la sensación de que estaban los malditos autos dentro de la habitación. Podía jurar que escuchaba el incesante y enloquecedor murmullo de la gente también. ¿Por qué aún vivía en esa ciudad?

¿Y por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza?

 _Oh, sí_.

Kagome recordó instantáneamente la pésima, pésima idea de "salir de copas" a "festejar" su recientemente adquirida soltería. ¿Quién hacía esas cosas, de todos modos? ¿Festejar? ¡Le habían roto el corazón! ¡Tendría que haberse quedado en casa comiendo helado y mirando, como debe ser, _Orgullo y prejuicio_! Pero no, Kagome eligió su vestido más escandaloso y obligó, casi a punta de pistola, a sus amigos acompañarla.

No solía beber de más, pero en esa oportunidad tenía una excusa. Todos sabían los peligros que podían darse si Kagome estaba sola, borracha y en posesión de su celular (entiéndase el número de su ex). Alguien tenía que oficiar de chaperón.

Y claro, una persona nunca era suficiente. Especialmente tratándose de la mujer en cuestión. _Todos_ , entonces, tomaron la honrosa decisión de acompañarla. Además, si había que confiar en Miroku para que no desapareciera, dijera él, enamorado, detrás de la primera mujer que viera, estaban todos perdidos. Sango era quien estaba _detrás_ de él, evitando escenas y expulsiones de bares por acoso.

Koga podía ser un poco insistente con sus, dijera él, genuinos sentimientos hacia Kagome por lo que Ayame comenzó a formar parte de la ganga, para mantenerlo a raya y para ver si el joven redireccionaba sus sentimientos hacia ella, por miles de siglos enamorada.

Abrió los ojos.

Kagome pensó en la personalidad avasallante de Ayame y, en simultáneo, en lo iluminada que estaba su habitación. La apreciación no desencadenó nada foráneo en ella de inmediato, de hecho, no fue sino hasta que se apoyó en sus codos que descubrió, paralizada de temor, que aquella _no_ era su habitación en absoluto.

 _¡¿KAGOME, QUÉ HAS HECHO?!_

Una respuesta, aparentemente obvia, aterrizó aparatosamente en la cabeza de la joven mujer. Y era una respuesta vergonzosa, indigna de ella. Tan sólo el día anterior por la tarde le habían roto el corazón y esa misma noche fue en busca de atenciones especiales con un perfecto extraño.

En parte, ella era responsable, luego estaban sus amigos, que se jactaban de serlo, quienes habían dicho, bajo juramento, que la cuidarían.

Rodarían cabezas por las calles de Tokio.

Su cabeza iba a estallar, Kagome podía jurar que tenía una bomba de tiempo en lugar de cerebro.

Se incorporó por completo, retirando las suaves sábanas y el costoso edredón. Se encontró con que tenía puesta una camiseta masculina _y_ su ropa interior, ambas piezas; el detalle del sostén le pareció curioso pero lo pasó por alto, allí las evidencias apuntaban a que se había acostado con quien fuera el dueño de ese increíble dormitorio…

Kagome se distrajo un poco con los detalles minimalistas, elegantes y lujosos del cuarto. Blancos y numerosas tonalidades de grises sosegaban la vista, haciendo de ese espacio el ideal para descansar. Había una única obra modernista como protagonista de una pared, igualmente apaciguadora. Su vista viajó por los pocos objetos que había hasta que se encontró con una mesa de cristal junto a los ventanales que daban a un colosal balcón con una impresionante vista de la ciudad.

Sobre la mesa estaban todos sus artefactos personales, pulcramente dispuestos, muy _no_ ella. Su celular sin batería, billetera, algo de maquillaje, tampones, un rollo mal hecho de papel higiénico y un pote pequeño de crema. El paradero de su bolso, por otro lado, era un completo misterio.

¿Habría registros en la historia sobre gente que había muerto por resaca? Sino, ella sería la primera.

Salió de la habitación y frente a ella se extendía un ancho y largo pasillo. De un lado había más obras modernas colgando y del otro, ventanales que se extendían completamente, oficiando a su vez de muro y, de inmediato, el amplio y extenso balcón y la ciudad que estaba dispuesta para su concienzudo análisis.

Kagome comenzó a sentir curiosidad sobre el sujeto dueño de ese palacio.

No podía creer que ni siquiera recordase su rostro.

Por ahora su anécdota más bizarra.

El siguiente espacio era la sala. Fiel a los estilos anteriores, allí no había nada fuera de su sitio, todo estaba limpio, todo daba pena tocar o mover. Sillones cuadrados de cuero negro, la mesa baja de cristal, la alfombra gris, el televisor más grande que jamás hubiese visto como si fuese un cuadro más, tanto que casi pasó desapercibido. Más ventanales, _obviamente_. Más Tokio, _obviamente_.

Desde aquel sitio le llegaba el glorioso aroma de un café recién preparado y como bajo un hechizo hasta allí caminó a paso ligero. La cocina, como bien esperaba Kagome, era de acero inoxidable en su totalidad, a excepción del mármol blanco, y una canasta de frutas, única fuente de colores, todo estaba pulcro, impecable.

La cafetera emitía un sonido sugerente y el perfume de la bebida invadía cada rincón de la amplia y luminosa cocina. Kagome sabía que estaba frente a la cura para todos sus males. Dio un paso hacia el sitio en cuestión cuando una puerta se abrió repentinamente y una persona apareció en su campo de visión.

—Buenos días.

Su voz melosa, grave y profunda habrían supuesto un tónico en cualquier otro contexto pero en ese, donde Kagome estaba en la residencia de un extraño y en terreno desconocido, fue suficiente para hacerla retroceder con violencia hasta que chocase con el refrigerador.

El hombre la observó, esperando pacientemente a que recobrase la compostura.

—¿Café? —preguntó. Ella asintió y él se dispuso a hacer lo propio— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —decir "un poco" había sido una ignominia—. Disculpa, ¿cómo es tu nombre?

Giró y en un fluido movimiento le extendió una taza llena del humeante líquido.

—Sesshomaru.

—Gracias —inmediatamente se llevó la porcelana cerca de la nariz para inhalar su magnífico aroma.

—Tu ropa estará lista en —miró fugazmente su reloj de muñeca— quince minutos.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Vómito.

—Oh —se sonrojó furiosamente—. ¿Qué hay de mi bolso?

—Mismo destino. Eso también llegará con tu ropa.

Kagome sólo asintió.

 _¡Qué vergüenza!_

Se distrajo bebiendo, disfrutando completamente ese café que parecía caído del cielo, bendición de todos los dioses.

Curiosa, levantó la vista para ver al denominado Sesshomaru. Apoyado sobre el mármol, de brazos cruzados, no parecía muy alterado por la situación. Claro que quien estaba completamente vestido era él, no ella.

—Emm… —miró el líquido negro— ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron.

—No lo que te estás imaginando —comenzó, su personalidad sádica disfrutando de su rubor.

—No imaginé nada.

Kagome juró haberlo visto sonreír.

—¿Entonces?

—Te encontré dormida contra mi auto, ebria, desde luego. Intenté utilizar tu celular pero no tenía batería. Decidí, por el bien de tu persona y decoro, traerte hasta aquí. No dormí contigo, por si necesitas saber.

Kagome palideció de forma alarmante.

Dio un sorbo tan largo y rápido que se quemó la lengua, haciendo los gestos acorde.

—Gracias y perdón por toda la situación —dijo entonces, al cabo de unos minutos.

Él asintió.

—No tenías por qué hacer esto, podrías haberme llevado con la policía, ahorrarte un problema y…

No era necesario que siguiese hablando ni simpatizar en ese nivel con él pero Sesshomaru advirtió rápidamente que ese era su mecanismo para afrontar una situación embarazosa o una que le producía nervios. Aquella, absurda además, era el ejemplo perfecto.

Pero esa mujer ni siquiera sospechaba lo irracional que era, efectivamente, su contexto.

—… no era tu obligación y sin embargo…

Hacía tiempo que no veía a una mujer con su ropa puesta. Qué peculiaridad el hecho de que el gris sentase bien con ella. El gris era el peor color, no obstante, iba bien con su piel y hacía un buen conjunto con su cabello ondulado y despeinado. El largo de la prenda llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos por lo que tenía una interesante visión de sus blancas piernas; y llamaba su atención cómo, de pie, había cruzado una por delante de la otra, marcándose los músculos de los muslos.

Claro que sacarle la ropa y verla en su lencería (que además hacía juego) había sido algo así como una recreación para sus ojos. Kagome era atractiva.

—… Nunca había tomado tanto alcohol en mi vida…

Mujeres que practicaban socialmente la ebriedad le parecían indignas de su atención. Encontrarse a una prácticamente inconsciente por la intoxicación era, sin espacio a conjeturas, su definición gráfica de decadencia. Sin embargo, _esa_ mujer le hizo pensar un par de segundos más su decisión de, efectivamente, llevarla a la comisaría más cercana o ponerse en un predicamento y asistirla.

La ciudad podía ser un sitio peligroso para una mujer que no era capaz de siquiera mantenerse despierta.

—… Mis amigos dijeron que me cuidarían pero…

Sesshomaru no sabía si filtrar los pormenores del altercado ya que, contrario a su versión oficial, no la había encontrado _completamente_ dormida. Sí estaba sentada en la acera apoyada indecorosamente sobre su vehículo pero la halló cantando algo improvisado sobre corazones rotos, hombres cobardes y traidores y, el mundo podía ser un pañuelo, un sujeto llamado Inuyasha.

—… Sango es la más confiable, sin duda, pero con Miroku…

Sesshomaru pestañeó, volviendo a lo que acontecía en su cocina.

Si había albergado alguna duda sobre quién era específicamente su huésped, allí se evaporó toda incertidumbre.

Sesshomaru sopesaba si decirle o no quién era _él_.

El ingrato de su medio hermano no había tenido el tupé de hacer mención suya. Kagome ni siquiera conocía el nombre de su cuñado.

 _Ex cuñado._

—… En fin, eres muy amable y en cuanto llegue mi ropa, me iré y podrás tener tu domingo en paz.

Sospechaba que el cosmos le había ofrecido una suculenta oportunidad al poner a la ex de su odioso medio hermano en su puerta.

—Kagome —la miró—. Es Kagome, ¿cierto?

—Sí —repuso, ligeramente incómoda.

¿Ya había olvidado su nombre?

—¿Higurashi?

Kagome podría haber vomitado todo otra vez si no hubiese sido porque su pánico superó en preponderancia a las náuseas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

 _Le digo, no le digo._

—Lo leí en tu documento.

—Oh, claro —dio el último sorbo a su café, claramente más tranquila.

El timbre sonó y Sesshomaru rápidamente se movilizó hacia el vestíbulo. Kagome escuchó unas palabras intercambiadas y a los minutos apareció con una gran bolsa de papel.

—Temo que tu bolso sufrió daños considerables.

—Fue un regalo de mi ex, no es que lo lamente mucho a decir verdad —sonrió nerviosa, recibiendo el paquete.

 _Le digo, no le digo_.

La cuestión se había convertido en un juego para él.

—Kagome —una vez que tuvo su atención, prosiguió—, ¿puedo persuadirte de que me acompañes a desayunar?

La susodicha perdió facultades como el habla, la capacidad de razonar y, en niveles más básicos, la actividad involuntaria de respirar.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Por qué no habría de hablar seriamente?

—No lo sé. ¿Es uno de tus hobbies rescatar mujeres de las calles e invitarlas a comer después?

—Ciertamente, no. Además —dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa—, ¿cuántas veces en mi vida podré decir que "rescaté de la calle" a la novia de mi medio hermano?

Kagome perdió nuevamente facultades, capacidades y demás, pero por otra razón _completamente_ diferente.

El paquete sufrió los efectos de la gravedad sin el agarre de la joven y cayó sin más al piso. Sesshomaru observó las leyes de la física ser aplicadas sin esfuerzo y luego a su _ex_ cuñada. Había esperado que se sorprendiera, pero esa reacción era sencillamente magistral.

Expectativas superadas ampliamente.

—¿Perdón? —exhaló entonces.

—Inuyasha es mi medio hermano.

—No puede ser —retrocedió un paso—, eso es imposible.

—Quisiera que así fuera.

—No, no, no.

—Kagome.

—No, no…

—¿Puedes calmarte?

—No —respondió, mirándolo.

—¿Qué te inquieta de ese modo?

— _Esto_ —dibujó un círculo con su dedo índice, señalando la situación.

—No seas dramática —amonestó—, nada lamentable ha ocurrido.

—No, tienes razón —accedió entonces, bajando un poco los hombros—. Disculpa. No soy buena con las sorpresas.

Se acercó a ella, logrando que se petrificase en su sitio, tomó el paquete y se lo entregó.

—Vístete. Te llevaré a donde necesites ir.

Rápidamente, Kagome acató, desapareciendo de la cocina.

Minutos después aparecería vestida, peinada y lista para acabar con ese repentino circo. Se mostró sumisa y obediente con cada una de sus indicaciones, aunque Sesshomaru no pretendiese servidumbre. La abrupta falta de sus palabras, la luz fuera de su rostro, su ademanes taciturnos le molestaron sobremanera.

Kagome apenas podía controlarse. Estaba al borde de la histeria y aún no comprendía por qué. Él tenía razón después de todo, nada lamentable había ocurrido. Y escucharlo decir eso la confortó y ofendió en simultáneo. Oh, cómo deseó que no tuviese parentesco alguno con Inuyasha, por qué esa maldita ciudad tenía que ser tan pequeña a veces.

Más pronto de lo que su inconsciente hubiese preferido, frente a sus ojos aparecieron las escaleras del templo de su familia. El auto ya había detenido su marcha y parecía que Sesshomaru esperaba su inminente partida, pero su mano se aferró a la manija de cuero y allí se quedó un momento.

Él prefirió no decir nada.

—Quiero… —se volvió rápidamente, aunque incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos.

—¿Sí?

Lo volvió a intentar:

—Quisiera…

Levantó los ojos.

—Perdón por haberte hecho sentir que tenías una obligación conmigo. Lo de anoche es sin duda lo más indecente que he hecho y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo cuente con humor…

—Kagome.

—¿Sí? —parecía feliz de haber sido interrumpida.

Las miradas se anclaron la una a la otra. Como un náufrago a una madera en el medio de océano bravío.

—Jamás sentí obligación alguna hacia ti. Ya había decidido que te llevaría a mi casa antes de saber que eras pareja de mi hermano.

— _Ex_.

—Ex —le concedió, casi divertido.

—Esto tal vez te suene indecoroso pero…

—¿Aceptarás mi invitación a desayunar?

Kagome asintió entusiasta, embebida de su escrutinio, del brillo en su mirada.

Hasta ese momento seguía sin recordar que tenía un parte que dar a sus amigos. Más tarde lidiaría con el mal humor de Sango, la curiosidad de Miroku, los celos de Koga y la envidia de Ayame. Posterior a eso, su madre la obligaría a comprar un cargador portátil para su celular, que podía ser toda la adulta que se creyese, pero mientras viviera bajo su techo se reportaría. Esa sería la primera vez que Kagome viera a su madre realmente molesta.

Pero en ese preciso instante, viéndose frente a ese hombre, el mundo había dejado de existir oficialmente.

* * *

 **NA:** Esta es una idea (bastante mala, por cierto) que se me vino un día a la cabeza e intenté darle la forma de una historia más larga pero no hubo éxito, entonces la abandoné. Pero me siguió asechando hasta que decidí hacerlo one-shot. Necesitaba sacármelo de encima. No va a tener continuación, bastante difícil fue darle el cuerpo que tiene. En fin, ¡a otra cosa!

Gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de leer y dejar su comentario :)

 _J._


End file.
